It's Beginning to Get to Me
by Lupo Azzuro
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the song of the day. Mainly Mio/Ritsu but there will definitely be other pairings. Rating may change at some point.
1. Don't Fight It

**A/N:** So I started writing these little drabbles as a writing exercise, to keep my inspiration flowing...sort of. They are mostly inspired by songs and are of various lengths, pairings, POVs and follow no real chronological timeline, they are for the most part unrelated. They are also unedited so if there is anything wrong, please let me know. Also keep in mind that I have not written anything in quite some time so I most likely suck right now...please review.

_If I fall back into you_

_Don't fight it, don't fight it_

_Show me what we've got to lose_

_Don't hide it, don't hide it_

_Memories stuck in my head_

_All the things I should have said_

_If I fall back into you_

_Don't fight it, don't fight it_

"Ritsu? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." Mio said as she opened the door to her apartment, revealing the amber-eyed girl on the other side.

"I need to know..." Ritsu panted, obviously having run over to where she lived. _I really need to know._

"You avoid me for months and this is the first thing you say to me?" Mio said starting to get angry. It had been almost a year since they had talked or seen each other and Mio couldn't understand why. At first she had though that it was because they were both busy with college but she eventually realized that Ritsu was avoiding her on purpose and that had really stung. _Do you even know how much you hurt me?_

"I'm sorry. It was the only I could think of." Ritsu said, her voice small as if suddenly reconsidering coming here at all.

"Well I'm sorry for whatever it is that made you disappear for a year. Goodnight Ritsu." Mio said as she started to close her door. _Prove to me that you're sorry. Or at least give me a better excuse._

"Please Mio..." Ritsu said holding the door open. _Don't shut me out now, I finally made up my mind. _

"Just let me talk to you please." Mio sighed but as much as she wanted to be angry at Ritsu she couldn't bring herself up to do so. The joy and relief of seeing her again overrode the pain and anger of her disappearance.

"Okay." Mio said opening the door fully, allowing Ritsu into her apartment. Ritsu closed the door behind her and stood there awkwardly trying to find a way to start saying what she needed to say.

"I'm sorry." She said again as Mio sat down on her couch. "I freaked out and didn't know what else to do."

"You're not making any sense Ritsu. What freaked you out?" Mio asked, getting a bit concerned.

"My feelings for you." Ritsu whispered taking a step closer to Mio. "At first I thought it was some silly high-school girl crush and that it would go away but it didn't go away. The feelings kept getting stronger and stronger and I didn't know what to do and I just didn't want you to hate me..." She rambled. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"What I'm trying to say is that...I love you Mio Akiyama and I really need to know if you feel the same way." Ritsu finished looking a lot braver than she really felt. Mio on the other hand looked as if she was going to faint. When Mio started to cry Ritsu had no idea what to do except hug her awkwardly and try to get her to talk.

"Ritsu...you're such an idiot!" Mio yelled, tears still streaming down her face. "How could you possibly think that I could hate you because of that? Did you even consider how much you hurt me?" She said calming down a bit. "And what the hell took you so long?"


	2. Make This Go On Forever

__

The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could

The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything

The weight of water the way you taught me

To look past everything I had ever learned

The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love

"What do you want me to do? Give it all up for someone who can't even admit that they love me?" She spat at me unable to hold back her anger any longer. At that point I couldn't hold my anger back either.

"ME? You're yelling at me because I couldn't make a commitment? What about YOU? You waited for me to figure out whatever mess you had in your head and make the first move. Well I'm sorry that I wasn't smart enough to figure it out." I turned on my heel , marching out of the bedroom and towards the front door. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this; not tonight.

"Wait!" She yelled coming after me. "Wait..." She repeated softly grabbing my arm. "Please." I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth, and took a deep breath before turning around to meet her eyes again. In them I saw all the remorse that she would never actually voice out, which only served to piss me off further.

"Give me a good reason to stick around." I whispered dangerously as I shook, which I doubted was a product of my anger.

"You really don't want to leave." She said, letting go of my arm. Any intentions that I really had of leaving were no longer present in my body. She was right, I didn't want to leave. "Besides...it's dark, it's cold, it's raining...and I really don't want you to leave." She breathed out, cupping my face in her hands.

"Why?" Was the only thing that I could say in return.

"Because I love you, and I did give up everything for you."

I was never good with words so I did what I knew how to do best, show how I felt through action. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, giving her a kiss that she would never forget.


End file.
